horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hilo:UltronAkuma/@comment-25505223-20161030051554/@comment-26215563-20180403061719
@UltronAkuma: Claro que lo recuerdo, yo dudaba de que Star y Marco engañarían a Tom, pero creo que ahora las cosas han cambiado y sobre Arturo Toons, woooow... calmate amigo, puedo entender de que hay diferentes puntos de vista, pero no creo que sea necesario llegar a esto; no he podido encontrar el video todavía, pero cuando lo haga te diré mi opinión. ¿Creés que Jake vaya a morir? De hecho esto me recordó a un comentario que hizo un usuario en la cuenta de Facebook de HardSubCafé hace tres años (2015). No lo dudo por un momento y de seguir así CN podría dejar de existir en la próxima decada. Seguro que lo harán mejor. ¿En serio?¿Y en dónde viste esos comentarios? Ví los dos nuevos episodios y lo único que puedo decir es que me dejo impactado la última parte; el ataque que le dio Meteora a Moon fue algo de lo que no me esperaba y su estado físico me hace pensar de que algo le podría pasar en el futuro, no cabe duda de que la serie ha cambiado por completo. Para ser francos si, ya que Tom ha pasado por momentos complicados y para que luego lo engañen de esa forma, es como si tu novia y tu amigo te hicieran lo mismo, ¿cómo te sentirías? Igualmente. 1.- Ojalá y eso suceda. Puede revisar los comentarios anteriores y comprobar de lo que dijiste en los meses anteriores; estoy seguro de no sólo los usuarios de esta Wikia han leído nuestros mensajes jejeje. ¿En serio fue por eso? Pero si Marco iba a volver a su casa tarde o temprano y sobre lo otro, ¿de verdad dijeron eso? Estoy seguro de que saldrá y por cierto cuando ví que Star estaba siguiendo a Ponyhead en su nuve magica, note una buena referencia hacia DB. Claro que lo recuerdo jejeje, de hecho ví ese cómic en español en la página de Taringa hace cuatro años, no esperaba a que Bonnibel le diera un beso a Finn. Así que por esa razón se fue Konami, lo puedo comprender y pienso que hizo bien en marcharse y en cuanto a Shinji Mikami, creo que colaboró en el juego llamado Shadows of the Dammend. ¿Te refieres al diseño que tuvo? No había escuchado de ese rumor, pero es muy probable de que lo hagan. No extraña de lo hagan en Tumblr y sobre la imagen, yo sólo veo a dos chicas felices por el resultado, así lo hemos visto con algunos personajes femeninos. 2.- Pienso que será otro equipo, porque no creo que vayan a llamar siempre al staff de TTG y PPG para hacer nuevos reboots. No sé si lo has leído este rumor antes en internet, ¿qué opinas de que Pinky es más inteligente que Cerebro y que en secreto a estado saboteando sus planes para coquistar el Mundo? De eso no cabe duda, porque fue él primer villano de Los Chicos del Barrio de las generaciones anteriores. 1.- Igualmente lo he pensado; más que nada en como ha tratado a los demás y por como ha estado manejado su reino desde que lo creo. 2.- No he visto por el momento ese episodio; ¿es un tipo que tiene la piel de color púrpura? 3.- Yo también lo creo e incluso había pensado en que podría traicionar a Black Hat en algún futuro episodio. Me imagino que eso encendió la emoción de los fans jejeje y por cierto hablando de eso, no sé si lo has notado pero en estos meses he visto que tanto Jeremy Shada y Olivia Olson han estado saliendo juntos para promocionar el final de HDA, esto me recuerda a lo que me habías comentado el año pasado. Así es, pero creo que algunos fans quieren que Steven o Connie se digan lo que sienten. Las dos cosas jejeje. Yo igualmente. No sabía de ese dato, pero se nota de que los creadores se los han permitido. Y más ahora de que está en primer lugar en las encuestas. Así es y por lo que leí el PRI lo canceló a inicios de este año.